We will surely meet again
by xxaimiko-chanxx
Summary: Miko enemy's bestfriend who she liked, going to SGAS... she was very happy that her enemy transferred but was also sad. Is Miko going to have a happy ending? Please read and you will find out!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This story was actually my very first before 'teach me what's love'. So there will be quite a lot of errors in this. Still, I hope you enjoy this story.

P.S. lots of punctuations are wrong in this story as it was planned to be a manga.)

Chapter 1

heyy everyone, my name is **Miko**!

When the New Year started, a young cute boy and a irritating that were one year older than me transferred to my school. That guy was totally cute unlike his best friend! I was a new transfer student at the 'not rich section' school. [The country has something called 'not rich' section and 'rich' section. our school was just nice beside the rich section.] I liked that cute boy though he was quiet and named is Ruka. At the same time, I met a guy named Runo. He was irritating and hated me. Of course, I hated him too and I could never be his friends! Strangely, Ruka was always with Runo though Runo was so irritating.

A few days after their arrival, we started lessons and having so much homework. Teachers were crazy and I escaped from the teacher by lying that I wanted to go to the washroom. But, I ran to the back garden of our school. Unfortunately, I saw Runo and he was sitting there, beside the lake. I guessed he did not notice me at all. Suddenly, he said without turning back," You! What's your name?" :/

O_Oll Then I cried, "What?"

He looked at the lake and threw pebbles in it. He shouted, "Ugly freak! If you want me to call you that, then don't tell me your name, ugly baka!"

He sounded very angry and scary.  
>I stammered, "My...my... name is Miko." *getting embarrassed*<p>

Without second thought, that guy said, "I did better continue to call you ugly." And he smirked.

I was liked, "WHAT? ."

Then, he stood up, put his hand in his pocket and walked away without looking at me. After that, he said, "_Miko_, we are late!"

But even though he called my name softly, I could still hear it.

Me [at that moment]: *super shy*

After a few seconds, he cried, "What are you still waiting for? The teachers are going to be very mad, ugly baka!"

All the part of me being embarrassed was blown away in the split second. Thanks to someone called Runo! .


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Sorry for the super long chapter! Hope you like it! XD)

Chapter 2

The next morning, I tried to say good morning to Ruka and Runo when I reached the classroom. While I was at the main door of the class, I saw them walking in from the back. I ran to them and tapped on Ruka's shoulder and exclaimed, "Good morning, Runo and Ruka! XD So excited for today!"

Ruka looked at me with a what-is-with-her face. Runo glared at me and said, "Hi, Ugly Freak!" Then, he spit out his tongue.

I got so annoyed! . I cried, "What's with you, Runo! You're ugly too! (not Ruka though.)"

After that, Runo ignored me saying to Ruka, "Let's go Ruka. We are wasting our time with this idiotic baka!"

They walked in the class. Then I shouted, "Is not like I care about you? Hmph! What's with your change in your attitude! . *spit out tongue*"

After saying that, I walked back to class from the front door stomping my foot! I thought to myself, "What exactly wrong with Runo. He was so nice yesterday. STUPID RUNO! Even though he called my name yesterday… thought that he was somehow nicer but I guess he was just teasing me!"

Just as I went to my seat which was two rows in front of theirs (Runo and Ruka), there was an announcement saying, "There will be no lesson today. You are supposed to come to the hall now for assembly. Thank you."

I started to worry as it was totally not common to have no lesson and only assembly. As we queued up to get ready to go to the hall, I tried to avoid Runo though I wanted to talk to Ruka.

When we reached the hall, we sat down at where our class should sit. People were wondering what happened and that included me. O_O Just I was oblivious, Ruka and Runo were sitting behind me.

Suddenly, the principal walked up to the stage and started saying, "I see everyone has reached. We shall start the assembly. Today we have good news. As you can see that this school is in the near the rich section and is very near SGAS which is the largest and richest school in the rich section. There will be a test in one week time and students which get very good results for this, will get into SGAS. Of course for those who get zero for all subjects, would be punished severely!"

Then, I felt that the principal was looking at me. After hearing that there was a sudden test in one week time, people starting to talk and worry. I heard someone from my back saying, "Tsk, test again? Didn't we come to this school and taken the entry test?"

I turned around slowly and saw RUNO! X_X Then, I looked at Ruka. Ruka looked at me with his eyes. They were beautiful…

After assembly, just as I wanted to talk to Ruka, Runo said, "Let's go Ruka, Ugly baka is coming again."

Then, they walked away.

. Why was Ruka listening to every single thing Runo asked him to do? Stupid Runo… He must be somehow controlling Ruka. _ but I really want to talk to Ruka.

During recess, I did not feel like eating anything as I was still trying to avoid Runo since people would always be around him. While I was staying in the class starving, someone came in…

Is it a teacher? Or…

Then, Ruka came in. I got surprised as he was not with Runo. He carefully closed the door and saw me when he turned around. Just as I wanted to shout his name, he covered my mouth. He whispered, "Don't say a word. Someone is following me and I want to hide."

After that, I heard footsteps outside walking around. Slowly, it was gone and Ruka removed his hands. He sat down and sighed in relieve. This was the chance to talk to him! Just as I wanted to say hi, he said, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the canteen now?"

I said softly, "I… was um… not hungry."

He looked at me and suddenly, my tummy growled. A very loud growl and I immediately hugged my tummy to reduce the sound but Ruka still heard it. After a while, Ruka started laughing and then stopped.

He said, "Trying to avoid Runo? That wasn't good… (:"

I hesitated and said, "I don't know what I am doing here but Runo is so bad. He is always cold to people though he's so popular but Ruka should be the one that is popular!"

Then he stood up and replied, "No, Runo should be popular. There's nothing wrong about him and he's not cold… you just don't understand him…"

…Awkward silence…

After that, Ruka looked at the bread in his hand and tossed it to me. He said, "This bread was given by a girl from another class. Take it, Miko. I am not hungry."

I was very happy as he called my name and I caught the bread and I asked smiling, "You're not hungry, Ruka?"

He looked at me and answered, "No, I am not."

Suddenly, the funniest thing was, Ruka's tummy growled too. Then, he looked at me in embarrassed. After that, we laughed.

I said, "I guess I can't finish my bread. Ruka, share with me!"

I tore the bread into halves and I gave it to Ruka. He looked at me, his face was red and he whispered, "Thank you."

Both of us sat on different tables and started eating the bread.

Just then, someone opened the door. Ruka immediately hopped down the table and stared at the door.

Who is it this time?

This time was Runo who came in. He stared at us as we had the same bread and said to Ruka, "I finally found you. Time to go! What were you doing with her wasting your time? "

I looked at Ruka and he replied to Runo, "Nothing. I wouldn't do anything to her. Runo, why don't we stay here since there isn't anyone?"

Runo shouted, "Just go already! Someone's coming!"

Then, Ruka started running towards Runo. Then, I clutched my fists and cried, "What's with your problem, Runo? If Ruka doesn't want to go then don't go. Why does everyone have to follow you?"

Afterwards, Ruka shouted, "Don't say anymore."

I continued and ignored Ruka, "I don't know what you are thinking… suddenly you called my name and the next day you tease me. I don't know anymore…."

Runo looked at Ruka with a what-did-you-do-to-her face. Ruka turned quickly and shouted, "I told you not to continue!"

I stopped and I did not want to continue since there was nothing for me to say. Just then, there were sounds of footsteps. There were people running towards the class. Runo whispered, "Faster hide! They are going to find us, Ruka!"

I shouted, "Why all of you keep hiding? I don't get it! You did nothing wrong… why all of you need to be like a criminal escaping from police?"

Ruka and Runo looked at me. Then, the footsteps were getting closer and closer. Then, someone opened the door!

"No one is in the classroom!" Someone shouted.

Then, another voice said, "How could it be possible? I heard someone shouting just now!"

After that, they walked out.

Where were we?

I was in the cabinet with Ruka and Runo. When the footsteps were getting nearer and nearer, Runo pulled my hands and Ruka's hands towards the cabinet and we hid there. I was in an awkward position since I could not move or they would touch the wrong places.

When the people are inside the class, we were having a little quarrel inside the cabinet.

I shouted softly, "Why I am pulled in too when I am not the one they finding, Baka Runo?"

He looked away and answered, "Because you are very noisy and I know you will expose me since you are an ugly and stupid girl!"

I started fidgeting and wanted to shout. Then, Runo covered my mouth with his left hand and hugged me with his right hand behind me to stop me from fidgeting. My heart was beating very fast and I was burning up. I wanted to get out of that stupid place as soon as possible!

When they were out, Runo let go off me and I immediately ran out and shouted, "Runo is a stupid pervert!"

Then, I ran out of the classroom.


End file.
